Bittersweet Selfishness
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: She hopes that her son will never make a bittersweet selfishness mistake like she did.


**Bittersweet selfishness**

I'm really, really sad about Merope :(( her life is so sad :((

* * *

All along her daily life was always the same. She lives in a death house with two monsters in it. Blood, bruises, heart break, dirt, scars, swollen lips. Every bit of courage she has left was now gone. Gone with every drop of her blood that was now hanging dry on the cold dirty floor.

"Stupid little tramp! clean that, don't want anybody to smell your filthy blood!" Marvolo yanked her from her shoulder towards the dirty floor. Merope, who was a pureblood witch, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, made the hem of her old gray dress to wipe her blood and tears away.

She spends her time watching outside her window with her eyes opposite from each other. Her boring eyes stares at the beautiful muggle born named Tom Riddle. He was snobbish and well... mean like his parents, but Merope still feels that same heartbeat even when he laughs at her ugly appearance.

Merope never owns a mirror, those words that falls from her neighbors mean mouths were her reflection. They said she was ugly, weird, dull... they even said she even look like a monster.

She knows how it will pain her if she ever saw her own ugly reflection, so she decided that she will just draw.

She always draw a beautiful girl. Never the one who was poor, never the one who was ugly, never the one who was abused

She was smart though.

When she was young, she dreams about being free from her family, attending Hogwarts as a Professor for Potions. She picks up the old dusty potion book and started brewing a potion that she was planning to give for the young man outside the reach of her house.

Her pale fingers tried to brush her filthy hair. She never was the one to go outside but today, she grew up a little faith.

"Hello Tom" she brush her gray hair to her back, completely unaware with the disgusted look in Tom's face "what do you want?" Merope handed him the bottle containing a pink liquid, sparkling with white sparks. "I hope you like it Tom" Tom hesitated for a moment, and drank the pink liquid

Merope's heart beats fast from her chest. Her weak dry lips turned into a smile, revealing white teeth in it. Second after second, Tom's mean eyes turned into something else, something blank.

After a week or two, Merope's heart turned lively when the possessed Tom announced that they were going to run away, together.

Her weak smile appear as the blood trickles down her mouth, her father and brother were not pleased at all "You ought to marry a useless muggle?!" then they were to punch her right on her face again and curse her with a simple crucio

Her bitter smile and her kneeling form rose with joy when her family was now imprisoned never to hurt her again

-.-

"Tom, you're under my love potion" She close her eyes when Tom's hand collided with her bruised cheek. "please don't leave me, what about our son?" his red-angered face was full of venom, she kneeled down to his shoe dragging her lips to kiss the pointed part of it. "Get your filthy mouth away from my shoe! Keep that disgusting child and never to appear in my life again! disgusting little freak!" he stormed off the Manor and never to come back

Those days when Tom vanished were the time that made Merope suicidal. Her pale face was more paler and her thin figure became like bones. She sits there staring outside the window with the scent of dirt on her body. Blood stained and bruised.

Her hands found their way to her swollen belly, caressing it with her quivering hand. She can feel it, she can feel that now was the time for her son to be born in the cruel world that calls home

-.-

Her helpless figure crossed the snowy path, blood was now drenching her dress and the baby was laid on her hands with it's skin beginning to transform into a pale one.

"I hope he looks like he's papa" Her eyes were red with all the tears she produced. She knocked on the door when a lady opened it. "He will be namen as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Goodbye Son" fshe gave the baby to the hands of the caretaker and walked out without second glances

Within a few minutes, her eyes shut close and Merope collapsed to the ground. She hopes that her son will be just like his father, the looks mostly because she doesn't want her son to look like her. She doesn't want him to be ugly, weak, pathetic and a stupid excuse for a wizard. She hopes that Tom Marvolo Riddle will not be abused or treated like the way she had experienced

She hope that he will grow up without a single trait that belongs to her.

she hopes that he will never make a bittersweet selfishness mistake like she has done in her life.

-.-

reviews?


End file.
